Un deseo que nunca se pidio
by resplandorrosa626
Summary: Muchos tenemos la oportunidad de cambiar nuestra suerte y nuestra vida, aunque no siempre esos cambios son normales, pueden llegar a ser... mágicos.
1. Los raros y la magia

Capitulo uno: los raros y la magia

"¡anormal!"-

"¡eres un monstruo!"-

"¡vete como los otros raros! ¡no te queremos!"-

En un enorme patio con algunos juegos y un par de árboles se podía divisar a unos chicos de diversas edades pero vestidos igual, todos con el uniforme del orfanato. Lo chicos estaban alrededor de algo que podía ser un niño de cabello ligeramente anaranjado y ojos verde esmeralda además de que su pálida cara estaba sucia y lastimada; ese niño tenía los ojos llenos de miedo y con algunas lágrimas, pero él los cerró al ver que uno de sus agresores tomo una piedra.

"_¡alguien ayúdeme!"-grito internamente mientras cubría su cabeza_

El pobre niño de 11 años estaba listo para escuchar risas y sentir dolor pero los sonidos que se empezaron a oír fueron algo distinto.

"¡ah! ¡¿de donde vino eso?!"-

"¡¿pero que?! ¡¿ESTO ES NIEVE?!"-

"¡pero si estamos en Septiembre!"-

El niño de ojos verdes abrió sus ojos con timidez y miro arriba, esos chicos que lo estaban maltratando estaban cubiertos por nieve y con cara de sorprendidos, admitía que eso era gracioso pero ¿de donde habían llegado esos proyectiles?

Volteo y alcanzo a ver a un chico de alrededor de unos 14 años de piel blanca y de cabello castaño y de ojos azules y a una chica de mismas características solo que uno o dos centímetros mas baja; ellos tenían puesto un tipo de uniforme escolar que constituía en una camisa blanca de botones, un pantalón (o en el caso de ella; una falda) negro, un chaleco gris y una corbata azul con negro pero ¿Qué onda con esas capuchas negras?

"buen tiro"-dijo esa chica de ojos azules al chico junto a ella

"gracias"-contesto el otro mientras sostenía una bola de nieve y sonreía

El pequeño volteo a ver a sus agresores los cuales se veían muy asustados al ver a esos dos extraños ¿Qué pasaba aquí?

"¿Qué pasa? ¿nos olvidaron?"-pregunto el chico que había lanzado la bola de nieve

"ustedes….. ¿Qué hacen aquí fenómenos?"-pregunto el que le iba a arrojar una piedra al niño

"solo veníamos a un paseo por nuestro antiguo 'hogar' y encontramos que ustedes no han cambiado"-contesto la chica

"¿y que quieren que hagamos? Ese mocoso es tan anormal como ustedes"-contesto el agresor del niño

"¿se meten con un pequeño de 11 años?"-pregunto indignado el chico-"pues métanse con nosotros, por los viejos tiempos"-

"por cierto en todo este tiempo ya sabemos controlar nuestra 'rareza'"-dijo la chica de cabellos castaños mientras sacaba una especie de vara –"¿puedo hacerlo yo?"-le pregunto al chico con el mismo color de cabello y ojos que ella

"yo ya les di mi demostración, veamos que haz aprendido"-respondió el chico con una sonrisa

Sin mas, ella agito esa vara mientras dijo las palabras "Arania Exumai" y de repente esos chicos que estaban maltratando al niño fueron empujados por una fuerza invisible pero brillante, el oji esmeralda estaba anonadado pero se sentía alegre de que esos cretinos recibieron su merecido.

"Madoka creí que ese hechizo era solo para alejar arañas"-dijo el chico algo confundido

"¿Qué te puedo decir Yuki? No tengo un hechizo para esfumar víboras rastreras como ellos"-dijo la chica con una sonrisa-"además quería usar el 'traga caracoles contra ellos'"-

Justo después de que esos chicos se levantaron, comenzaron a correr como si no hubiera mañana.

"¡ayuda! ¡nos atacaron unos monstruos!"-grito uno de ellos

"se nota que tienen una gran boca como antes"-dijo el que al parecer se llama Yuki-"Avis"-dijo ahora el agitando una vara haciendo que unas cinco aves de plumas azules y negras aparecieran-"Opugno"-pronuncio con una sonrisa notable

En ese momento las aves fueron detrás de esos agresores, el niño no sabia si sentir felicidad o miedo con estos dos extraños que lo salvaron asi que se levanto y sacudió su ropa.

"g-gracias…."-fueron las únicas palabras que fue capaz de pronunciar

"no hay de que"-respondió Yuki mientras ambos se le acercaban al niño

Este solo se alejo temeroso.

"oye no tienes porque temer, estamos tan locos como tu"-dijo Madoka mientras se ponía de rodillas para quedar a su altura-"¿estas bien?"-le pregunto con gentileza

El niño logro ver amabilidad en los ojos de la chica asi que pensó que podía confiar en ella.

"si, estoy bien"-respondió sinceramente-"solo me empujaron muy fuerte y ya… oigan lo que hicieron…. F-fue…"-

"si, fue... algo raro por cierto ¿eres Yu Tendo?"-pregunto Yuki

"n-no"- contestó el niño-"soy solo Yu, no tengo apellido porque soy huérfano"-

"también nosotros lo pensamos, que bueno que el ministerio te puede decir cual es tu apellido aunque no pueden decirte nada sobre tus padres pero esta bien"-dijo el chico sonriendo sarcástico

"¿eh?"-

"jeje lo siento debimos presentarnos antes"-dijo el chico-"mi nombre es Yuki Mizusawa, soy un mago de 14 años, tambien soy un orgulloso Ravenclaw y un antiguo residente de este horrible orfanato"-

"y yo soy Madoka Amano"-dijo la chica de cabellos castaños mientras se levantaba-"una bruja de 14 años que también es una orgullosa Ravenclaw y durante casi toda mi vida fui una victima de este orfanato... perdón fui una residente de este orfanato"- dijo la chica con ojos azules

¿Se supone que esto le daría alguna respuesta? ¿Qué es un Ravenclaw? y ¡¿MAGOS?! ¿Qué esto no se puede poner mas raro?, quizás lo mejor sera huir cuando estos dos se distraigan.

"... disculpen pero no entiendo"-dijo el pequeño ¿Qué rayos quieren ellos con el?

"claro que no"-dijo Madoka llevando una de sus manos a su bolso-"esto te dará mejor las explicaciones"-dijo entregándole un papel que saco de su bolso

Yu tomo el papel algo dudoso y lo comenzó a leer, era una carta.

"¿Una carta? y-yo nunca había recibido una carta"-susurro el niño

Sin mas la comenzó a leer y claramente decía:

_Sr. Yu Tendo_

_Orfanatorio de Metal Bey City, habitación 308_

_Ultima cama en el rincón junto a la ventana_

El niño de ojos esmeralda estaba confundido por tanta exactitud, quizás no tenia apellido pero todo esos otros datos concordaban a la perfección. así que asimilando que su apellido era Tendo, abrió la carta y comenzó a leerla la carta decía:

_Tenemos el placer de informarle que ha sido admitido en el colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería._

_Por favor, observe la lista de equipos y libros exigidos._

_ Las clases inician el 11 de septiembre y estaremos esperando su lechuza con su respuesta. _

_ Muy cordialmente, Elinor Lockhart, Directora Adjunta_

Volvió a leer la carta unas 23 veces mas apenas creyendo lo que decía, esto era imposible de creer ¿colegio de magia y hechicería? la magia no existe, o al menos es lo que el creía.

"l-lo siento"-pronuncio con su capacidad de hablar aun estando estupefacto-"p-pero esto debe ser una broma, la magia no existe"-

Los dos adolescentes rieron en voz baja por unos 15 segundos, después le sonrieron al niño de cabellos anaranjados.

"amiguito, no es una broma"-dijo Yuki-"eres un mago, como nosotros"-dijo con toda sinceridad

"¿Qué?"-pregunto sorprendido

"bueno técnicamente yo soy una bruja"-dijo la chica con una risita-"pero si, eres un mago"-

"p-pero la magia no existe"-insistió el oji esmeralda

"¿oh? ¿no existe?"-pregunto Madoka algo sarcástica-"entonces seguro no te pasaran cosas raras e inexplicables cuando te asustas o te enojas ¿cierto? la magia no es la razón de que todo el mundo te crea un fenómeno ¿verdad? y seguramente la magia no es la razón por la que las personas te temen y te cambian todo el tiempo de orfanato"-

"y-yo..."-el niño no sabia que responder ante eso

Yu no tenia idea de que responder, el nunca había pensado que las cosas que le pasaban eran magia. Era cierto que unas cuantas veces que el estaba tan asustado que lloraba, el hacia que uno que otro objeto de cristal explotara, había veces que sentía que los animales lo entendían y una que otra vez objetos se movían cuando el estaba cerca.

"¿podrías decirnos porque esos chicos te atacaron?"-pregunto el chico de las gafas

"s-si"-respondió algo tímido-"y-yo estaba acostado en la hierva mirando el cielo mientras hablaba con una pequeña oruga que estaba en mi mano, le dije a esa oruga que algún día ella iba a ser una hermosa mariposa y podría ser libre para volar lejos de este horrible lugar. Entonces una enorme brisa se sintió y cerré los ojos pero cuando los abrí... yo tenia en mi mano una mariposa de colores amarillo y negro, y el lugar donde yo estaba acostado tenia flores que vinieron de ninguna parte"-confeso el niño sorprendiendo a los dos adolescentes-"esos chicos dijeron que yo lo había causado y me comenzaron a llamar anormal y fenómeno"-

Yuki y Madoka se sorprendieron un poco cuando escucharon la explicación del niño pero luego sonrieron cálidamente.

"esa debió haber sido una magia realmente hermosa"-dijo la chica-"mucho mejor que la vez que yo hice que muchas cosas levitaran y mil veces mejor que cuando Yuki congelo el baño por accidente"-rio al recordar

"¿eh?"-

"ejem... no tenias porque mencionar eso"-dijo Yuki algo avergonzado

"entonces... ¿todas las cosas raras que me han pasado fueron magia?"-pregunto a lo que ellos asintieron

Entonces... el no era un fenómeno o un anormal y mucho menos un demonio era un mago... ¡UN MAGO! el no era un niño humano común ¡podía hacer magia! podía hacer lo que quisiera ¡podía desafiar la gravedad!, bueno tal vez no pero ¿Qué importa? el ya no era Yu, un huérfano y un fenómeno que era odiado y temido por todos ¡Era Yu Tendo! un mago que ira a una escuela de magia y hechicería ¡y que también seria un Ravenclaw como estos dos! ¡SEA LO QUE SEA QUE ESO SIGNIFIQUE!

"ok... creo que por esa cara en blanco que tienes desde hace unos 6 minutos acabas de asimilar que eres un mago y estas emocionado por ir a Hogwarts"-dijo el chico de cabellos castaños

Yu salió de su trance y comenzó a reír nervioso.

"tomaremos eso como un si, será mejor que nos vayamos"-dijo Madoka mirando el cielo-"esta a anocheciendo y creo que la parada esta algo lejos de aquí"-

"¿i-irnos?"-pregunto Yu sorprendido-"¿ahora? p-pero"-

"descuida Yu, no pasara nada"-dijo Yuki-"podemos irnos y estarás bien, vivirás con nosotros y se perfectamente que el señor Twycross te aceptara como hizo con Madoka y conmigo"-

"viviste tu vida como al principio lo hicimos nosotros y haremos lo que sea por asegurarnos de que estés bien, por eso nos ofrecimos a traerte tu carta personalmente en lugar de enviar una lechuza"-dijo la chica de ojos azules-"te aseguramos que serás feliz"-

Yu sentía que debía creerles, el nunca fue feliz en ninguno de los orfanatorios y sabia que nunca lo seria, esta era una oportunidad de tener una vida feliz y no iba a desperdiciarla.

"acepto"-dijo con seguridad y sonriendo-"quiero ir con ustedes"-

Ellos sonrieron y se miraron entre si, pero después de hacerlo, Madoka saco de su diminuto bolso; dos escobas grandes de aspecto raro. Le dio una a Yuki y entonces miro al niño.

"¿listo?"-pregunto ella mientras se subía a su escoba

"n-no querrán que yo..."-

"no hay otra forma, no quiero que John se moleste porque no estemos en la parada a tiempo"-dijo Yuki algo divertido-"sube"-

El niño se acerco algo tímido a la escoba y subió a ella sentándose frente al chico mientras se agarraba fuertemente de la escoba.

"sujétate, será algo rápido"-dijo el oji azul

Yu solo trago saliva y asintió.

En menos de un segundo la escoba se elevó rápidamente y los tres estaban en el cielo, eso era... era algo asombroso.

"_adiós, antigua vida"-_

**Hola a todos, quisiera saber que les pareció el primer capitulo, estuve pensando esta historia mientras estaba en Nuevo Laredo y... no es un crossover con exactitud, solo saque el mundo mágico, habrá muchos cambios de nombres en los profesores y eso, pero aun así prometo que será un buen fic, asi que bye y espero sus reviews.**


	2. Un hogar

Capitulo 2: Un hogar

Nuestros amigos ya estaban en el cielo nocturno volando a gran velocidad ¡esto era increíble! ¡Yu de verdad no podía creer que estaba volando en la escoba de un mago! aun tenia los ojos cerrados porque mirar abajo en esta velocidad le daba miedo, tal parecía que Yuki lo noto puesto que la velocidad fue disminuyendo poco a poco.

"ya puedes abrir los ojos"-dijo el chico de los anteojos-"ya no vamos tan rápido"-

Yu le creyó y los abrió lentamente, empezó a observar el cielo donde estaba y se veía increíble, tan lleno de estrellas y tan oscuro pero a la vez tenia luz. ¿Siempre vivió debajo de este hermoso cielo? era simplemente increíble.

"wow... esto es fabuloso"-dijo Yu casi con un suspiro

"Yu, te recomendaría que no abrieras la boca"-sugirió Yuki con una sonrisa

"¿porque?"-pregunto el oji esmeralda confundido

"dos razones, primero: porque la gente nos puede escuchar y los muggles no deben de saber de la existencia de los magos"-dijo el joven hechicero-"y segundo: porque una vez me trague un insecto mientras volaba y créeme que no es un buen sabor"-

El niño no podía ayudar pero comenzó a reír aunque fue una risa demasiado breve porque hizo caso a la advertencia de el chico de cabellos castaños.

"¡chicos ya llegamos!"-grito Madoka desde una corta distancia

Yuki asintió y miro al niño.

"sujétate que vamos para abajo"-advirtió

Yu volvió a cerrar los ojos mientras sentía como bajaban rápidamente, era demasiada velocidad; ya sentía que estaba a punto de vomitar pero después sintió cuando se detuvieron.

Volvió a abrir los ojos y se encontró a medio metro cerca del suelo, habían aterrizado en una calle oscura sin ningún tipo de luz pero tenia algo que parecía ser una parada de autobús, decidió bajarse de la escoba de un salto pero cuando lo hizo no podía pararse sin estar todo mareado y cayo al suelo.

"bastante bien para tu primer vuelo"-dijo el chico con las gafas-"al menos no gritaste y lloraste como cierta persona que conozco"-

Yu volteo a ver a Madoka y comenzó a reír.

"al menos no me trague el insecto y no vomite"-replico ella apartando la mirada

Ellos tres empezaron a reír después de eso, pero se callaron cuando un sonido extraño se hizo presente, sonaba como un motor algo fuerte pero no parecía aproximarse absolutamente nada.

"¿que es ese ruido?"- preguntó Yu algo asustado

"un amigo"-contesto Madoka con una sonrisa

"_¿eh?"-_se pregunto el chico pero no pudo hablar ya que repentinamente algo lo dejo sin habla.

Había un autobús enorme, en realidad era como dos autobuses encima de un autobús y había aparecido simplemente de la nada. La magia si que era rara, nunca pensó que ellos tuvieran autobuses gigantes.

Una vez que el vehículo abrió la puerta principal salió un hombre vestido con traje de conductor pero en realidad el se veía algo... ebrio.

"hola"-comenzó a leer una tarjeta-"bienvenido al autobús noctambulo, el transporte para magos y brujas abandonados, yo seré tu guía esta noche"-

"ey John, somos nosotros"-dijo Yuki algo divertido-"guárdate la tarjeta para otro que no te conozca"-

El hombre frunció el ceño ante lo que dijo el chico y guardo la tarjeta.

"asi que ya encontraron al huerfanito"-dijo John riéndose y viendo al niño de cabellos anaranjados-"parece que fue ayer cuando ustedes dos tenían once años y se cayeron del susto cuando llegue porque no entendían nada de magia"-conto mientras fingía llanto-"y ahora están en su 3 año en Hogwarts y recogieron a un pequeño mago de el mismo orfanato de donde llegaron... ¡mis bebes están creciendo!"-grito sacando un pañuelo mientras reía al fingir llanto

Yu se miro confundido mientras Yuki y Madoka suspiraron con fastidio.

"John... no nos hemos visto desde esa ocasión, dudo que recuerdes nuestros nombres"-dijo Madoka fastidiada

"tienes razón, no los recuerdo pero si recuerdo que no tenían sentido del humor"-dijo el hombre dejando de reir

"solo déjanos entrar porque ya se hizo tarde"-dijo el chico de ojos azules-"creo que el señor Twycross se dio cuenta de que usamos magia en frente de unos muggles"-

"uhhhh alguien esta en problemas"-dijo John con picardía-"súbanse"-

Los tres subieron al autobús y este arranco a gran velocidad que probablemente no era legal, agarrándose de lo que podía Yu empezó a explorar el lugar que en realidad era lindo por adentro, tenia camas, escaleras y un candelabro. todas las camas estaban vacías a excepción por una en donde había un niño de aproximadamente 11 años; su cabello era verde, sus ojos cafés oscuros y su piel era pálida pero su expresión era un tanto triste y deprimida, Yu no tardo en notarlo y mientras Yuki y Madoka discutían con John tomo la oportunidad y se acerco al niño.

"hola"-saludo el oji esmeralda pero no tuvo respuesta-"mi nombre es Yu ¿Cuál es tu nombre?"-pregunto amigablemente

"K-kenta..."-fue lo único que dijo

Yu estaba confundido por la forma de actuar de este niño, quizás le había pasado algo malo y ahora necesitaba estar solo.

Mientras tanto a Kenta solo lo atormentaba el ultimo recuerdo de lo que había pasado antes de huir de casa.

**_Flashback_**

_"Mamá te juro que no estoy inventándolo, esta carta dice que soy un mago"-decía el niño con ojos tristes_

_"los magos no existen, esa carta es una mentira"-decía la mujer frente a el mientras se le escapaban algunas lagrimas_

_"p-pero Mami, una lechuza me la dio en mi habitación y esta carta sabia todos y cada uno de los detalles de donde vivo, incluso sabia donde esta mi habitación"-insistió el pequeño-"dice que ire a una escuela de magia y"-_

_"¡tu no iras a ningún lado! ¡la magia no existe!"-grito la mujer provocando que su hijo llorara un poco_

_"p-pero ¡¿PORQUE NUNCA QUIERES CREERME?!"-_

_Sin mas el niño escapo de casa y corrió lo mas que pudo, no sabia a donde iba pero no le importaba... solo corrió._

**_Fin del Flashback_**

Lo que paso después fue que este raro autobús se le apareció de la nada y ese conductor probablemente ebrio le dijo que podía dormir ahí pero el no sabia que hacer, quería volver con su madre pero ella seguramente ella sigue molesto con el, aunque literalmente no sabe que fue lo que hizo.

Mientras el pequeño peli verde estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos, no se dio cuenta de que se le acercaron unas dos personas mayores que el.

"oye ¿estas bien?"-pregunto Madoka sentándose junto a el

Kenta aparto la mirada sin contestarle.

"... ¿tienes donde quedarte?"-insistió ella y el negó con la cabeza-"¿te gustaría quedarte con nosotros?, tenemos una cama extra porque también duplicaron la mía, no me gustaría que te quedes aquí con el lunático"-

"¡Oye!"-grito John enojado pero nadie le hizo cazo

"entonces ¿aceptas?"-pregunto la chica de ojos azules a lo que el pequeño niño de ojos cafés asintió

Después de unos minutos el autobús finalmente se detuvo y a pesar de estar mareado, nuestro amiguito de cabellos anaranjados vio por la ventana y logro ver un especie de edificio algo... rustico que tenia un letrero de madera que decía "Caldero chorreante" ¿Ese era el lugar donde Yuki y Madoka vivian?

"bienvenidos al Caldero chorreante"-dijo el chico de ojos azules y gafas-"es un bar, una posada, nuestro hogar y curiosamente es la entrada principal de el mundo muggle al mundo mágico"-

"vamos, les mostraremos el lugar"-dijo la hechicera saliendo junto con Kenta

Kenta y Yu siguieron a los dos adolescentes por todo el lugar, el primer piso se veía como uno de esos bares que aparecen en los cuentos antiguos, en el segundo piso había un comedor y cuando subieron al último piso encontraron un pasillo enorme con muchas puertas, todas las puertas y paredes eran color gris, había pinturas raras y fotos que curiosamente se movían en las paredes. Una vez que vieron casi todos los rincones, Yuki y Madoka los llevaron a la séptima puerta a la izquierda.

"esta es nuestra habitación"-dijo la oji azul cuando abrió la puerta

La habitación era realmente grande, tenia paredes de madera de tono oscuro, 4 camas individuales, dos armarios, dos escritorios frente a la ventana y una puerta que parecía ser solo un baño.

"es una habitación realmente grande"-dijo Yu asombrado

"era prácticamente la mitad de el tamaño pero cuando el señor Twycross dijo que tu te quedarías en nuestra habitación, la señora de la limpieza hizo algunos ajustes con su magia, la suerte es que duplicaron también la cama de Madoka, ahí te puedes quedar tu, Kenta"-le dijo el joven de cabellos castaños a el niño de 11 años señalando una cama frente a la de ella

"si por cierto, a pesar de que seremos 4 viviendo aquí, solo tenemos un baño"-dijo Madoka-"y... ustedes tres son hombres y yo soy una mujer... necesito mi espacio asi que las reglas serán siempre tocar la puerta y... no hacer desorden"-dijo mirando a Yuki con una mirada seria

"oye yo siempre limpio lo que Anubis hace"-dijo el chico

"¿Anubis?"-preguntaron Yu y Kenta al mismo tiempo

"es mi perro"-dijo el chico sacando algo de su bolsillo

Los dos niños vieron atentamente cuando el abrió su mano y encontraron a un perro negro de ojos azules y orejas puntiagudas dormido pero en realidad ese perro media como 15 centímetros.

"wow... es pequeño"-dijo Kenta con una sonrisa ligera

"si, lo mantengo de ese tamaño para poderlo llevar a Hogwarts pero a veces lo devuelvo a su tamaño original"-dijo al chico-"es algo dormilón y terco pero es un muy buen amigo, es de mis primeros hechizos que hice en primer año"-

"se suponía que íbamos a convertir copas de vino en conejos pero a Yuki le salió un perro y a mi me salió Bri"-explico la chica sacando algo del bolsillo de su chaleco

Ella saco un colibrí de plumas verdes y magentas brillantes, esa pequeña criatura tenia los ojos del mismo color de ella y se veía muy animada.

"ella es muy bonita"-dijo Yu acariciando la cabeza emplumada del ave

Bri parecía estar encantada con Yu porque voló directo a la cara del niño y se froto contra su mejilla en un acto de cariño.

Los cuatro rieron pero de repente un sonido los hizo exaltarse, ese sonido era el estomago de Kenta y Yu.

"creo que podríamos comer algo"-dijo Madoka sonriendo

Los niños siguieron a sus amigos hasta la cocina y mientras ellos preparaban algo de Té y servían muchas galletas en un plato de repente un tubo de color bronce en la pared comenzó a vibrar, Tanto Madoka como Yuki se vieron algo aterrados pero decidieron abrir la tapa que estaba en frente de ellos.

y en ese momento.

"¡PAR DE IRRESPONSABLES! ¡¿donde estaban?! ¡se supone que iban a recoger y ayudar a un niño!"-grito una voz masculina tan fuerte que la fuerza de sus gritos hacia que el cabello de los dos adolescentes fuera empujado por una gran cantidad de aire-"¡NO A EXPONER LA MAGIA! ¡¿tienen idea de lo que han hecho?! ¡EL MINISTRO ME VA A COMER VIVO! ¡los quiero a ustedes dos en mi estudio! ¡AHORA!"-

Después de eso ellos cerraron la tapa y miraron a los pequeños, la verdad es que Yu y Kenta estaban tan asustados que se estaban abrazando pero después de dejarse el uno se levantaron y se aproximaron a sus amigos.

"e-ese es el señor Twycross ¿cierto?"-pregunto Yu algo asustado

"si... hay veces que grita mucho pero es un buen tipo"-dijo la chica riendo nerviosa

Los cuatro subieron por las escaleras y después de dejar la comida a la habitación, los dos oji azules se dirigieron a la puerta.

"volveremos en un momento, pueden comer mientras"-dijo Madoka antes de salir junto con Yuki

En el momento que los adolescentes dejaron la habitación, Yu no lo dudo y se llevo a Kenta del brazo para ir a la ultima puerta del pasillo y pegaron sus oídos a la puerta para poder oír después de asegurarse de que sus amigos habían entrado al estudio.

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto Yuki y Madoka entraron al estudio de manera calmada y encontraron a un hombre sentado en el escritorio, el tenia el cabello castaño oscuro atado en una coleta baja, piel palida y ojos color rojo, el usaba un traje negro con rayas blancas delgadas y una corbata blanca. su expresión era de estrés e ira contenida.<p>

Ellos dos se sentaron en las dos sillas frente al escritorio y esperaron el regaño.

"quiero saber... ¿Por qué ustedes rompieron la regla mas importante y estricta del ministerio sin razón alguna?"-pregunto rompiendo el silencio que abundaba en la habitación-"¿no ven que pueden expulsarlos de Hogwarts? ¡puede que me quiten su custodia y los envíen a Azkaban!"-

Lo ultimo fue una exageración pero ambos adolescentes captaron el mensaje asi que ninguno de los dos contesto y permanecieron en silencio al menos hasta que Madoka decidio hablar.

"tuvimos que hacerlo, porque fue para defender a Yu de unas personas que nos maltrataban a nosotros"-contesto la chica a su tutor

"y no rompimos las reglas puesto que el ministerio tiene una regla que dice que los magos y brujas que sean o no sean mayores de edad puedan usar magia frente a los muggles si se trata de una emergencia"-dijo Yuki a la defensiva-"y salvar un niño de 11 años de unas personas que nosotros hemos comprobado que son peligrosas si me parece una emergencia, tampoco les hicimos daño y ellos ya decían que éramos unos anormales así que no se les hizo raro vernos así"-

El señor Twycross iba a responderle pero se dio cuenta rápidamente que su protegido tenia razón asi que no dijo nada.

"... ustedes si que son inteligentes"-suspiro derrotado-"ya veo porque quedaron en Ravenclaw"-dijo a lo que ellos sonrieron-"y bien ¿Cómo esta el pequeño? ¿asimilo que es un mago?"-pregunto con curiosidad"-

"Yu esta bien pero..."iba a hablar la chica pero se puso nerviosa

"¿pero?"-

"es que cuando llevamos a Yu al autobús noctambulo, encontramos a un niño solo ahí, su nombre es Kenta"-admitió la chica-"John dijo que probablemente huyo de casa por alguna discusión y me dijo que recientemente recibió su carta"-

"ya veo"-dijo el señor Twycross

"nos gustaría saber que fue lo que paso pero el no nos ha dicho nada"-concluyo la chica

"¿crees que sea posible contactar a un familiar suyo?"-pregunto Yuki igual de preocupado-"alguien del ministerio debe de saber pero por mientras me gustaría saber si se puede quedar con nosotros"-pidió

El hombre se levanto del escritorio mientras los dos se quedaron mirando el suelo, sin motivo alguno se paro junto a la puerta y sonrió.

"por supuesto"-acepto el hombre al momento de abrir la puerta

Justo en ese instante, Yu y Kenta cayeron al piso, ya los descubrieron.

"jeje parece que nos estaban escuchando"-rio el señor

"h-hola"-dijo Yu estando nervioso

El hombre solo los ayudo a levantarse y les sonrio.

"¿tu eres Yu verdad?"-le pregunto al de cabellos anaranjados el cual asintió-"yo seré tu tutor legal de ahora en adelante, en otras palabras te adoptare, te advierto que no me veo a mi mismo como padre asi que te pediré que me llames señor Twycross, o si quieres solo llámame Thomas"-

Yu solo asintió y le dio la mano.

"y tu, ¿podrias decirme tu nombre completo?"-le pregunto al peli verde

"Kenta Yumiya"-contesto mirándolo fijamente

"...¿te gustaría que contacte a tu familia?"-pregunto con una sonrisa

Este solo asintió y no dijo nada.

"esta bien, les daré noticias sobre tu familia mañana, ahora vayan a dormir"-dijo el señor-"mañana quiero que ustedes dos vayan a conseguir sus cosas para la escuela y ayuden a estos niños con su equipo"-le pidió a los dos de cabello castaño

Ellos asintieron y salieron del estudio, Yu creía que seguramente mañana seria un dia muy largo pero no le importaba ya que por fin había conseguido que alguien lo adoptara, ahora tenia un 'padre', tenia 'hermanos' y mas importante tenia un hogar.


	3. El Callejon Diagon

**_Los personajes no me pertenecen, solo los OC's y el mundo de Harry Potter pertenece a la grandiosa escritora J.K. Rolling_**

_El callejón diagon _

Yuki y Madoka se habían despertado y se habían sorprendido de no encontrar a ninguno de sus amigos en cama, salieron con la piyama aun puesta y después de buscarlos en muchos lugares decidieron ir a la cocina donde encontraron a Yu y a Kenta cocinando... o mas bien quemando cosas.

"¡buenos días!"-grito el niño de cabellos anaranjados mientras los guiaba a la mesa-"queríamos agradecerles por traernos y decidimos hacerles el desayuno"-

Cuando los dos adolescentes se sentaron, encontraron una mesa llena de comida quemada, incluso el contenido de los vasos eran color negro y burbujeaban.

"yo no tenia idea de que se podía quemar el jugo"-susurro el chico mientras su amiga lo callaba para no herir los sentimientos de sus amigos

"ninguno de los dos sabe cocinar"-dijo Kenta mientras 'cocinaba'-"pero cuando llegamos a la cocina una señora toda arrugada y mas baja que nosotros nos dijo lo que debíamos hacer y que no la molestáramos"-

"¡Anubis no comas eso!"-grito el chico en susurro mientras veía como su perro se escapo de su bolsillo para abalanzarse en su plato-"eh... perdón de casualidad ¿esa mujer tenia una nariz grande y orejas puntiagudas?"-pregunto intentando cambiar el tema

"si, ella le hacia honor a como representan a las brujas en los libros de cuentos"-respondió el peli verde con una risita

"Olga no es una bruja"-dijo Madoka mientras alimentaba su pequeña colibrí con migajas de galleta-"es una elfo domestica y no es mala, aunque si es algo gruñona si la molestan se enoja mucho"-

"no tienen que decirlo"-dijo Yu mientras llevaba un plato a la mesa con el contenido de color negro-"me dijo que si hacia desorden, me cortaría el pie"-

"ella solo estaba bromeando"-dijo la chica de ojos turquesas-"... por lo que veo también quemaron el cereal"-dijo mientras veía ese liquido color negro en el plato

"eso no es cereal ¡es pan!"-dijo Yu con una sonrisa mientras ellos tenían caras de espanto

"¿s-saben? ¡creo que es hora de ir a conseguir las cosas para la escuela!"-dijo el chico con gafas riendo nervioso y metiendo a Anubis a su bolsillo

Los otros tres asintieron y dejaron ese lugar lleno de comida** letal** preparada con amor... se cambiaron de ropa y salieron al callejón diagon.

Una vez que salieron Kenta tomo la carta y empezó a leer lo que necesitarían.

"aquí dice que los estudiantes de primer año deben tener una varita, un caldero de medida 2, un telescopio, un juego de bolas de cristal, una balanza de metal y los libros asignados"- leyó el pequeño peli verde-"también dice que los estudiantes pueden tener una lechuza, un sapo, un gato o un animal pequeño para acompañarlos pero tiene que estar domesticado"-

"¿donde conseguiremos esas cosas?"-pregunto Yu algo confundido

"el callejón diagon tiene muchas tiendas especializadas en eso"-dijo el chico de ojos azules

"primero iremos por las varitas a Ollivanders"-dijo la chica de cabellos castaños-"es el mejor lugar que fabrica varitas"-

Ellos 4 se dirigieron a una tienda que decía "Ollivanders haciendo varitas desde 382 a.C." al entrar se dieron cuenta de que todo era un gran desorden y encontraron a un señor de aspecto mayor el cual tenia ropas un tanto curiosas.

"bienvenidos jóvenes"-saludo el hombre-"oh pero miren quienes son, la chica de la varita de palo de rosa y con el nucleo de la pluma de fénix y el jovencito de la varita de roble y pelos de veela"-

"wow señor Ollivanders si que recuerda cuales eran nuestras varitas a pesar de los años"-se impresiono Yuki

"claro que si, tengo memoria eidética y no olvido ninguna varita que vendo"-dijo el señor con una sonrisa-"acompañan a estos pequeños por sus primeras varitas ¿o me equivoco?"-pregunto con una sonrisa

"si, Yu y Kenta iniciaran su primer año en Hogwarts"-dijo Madoka gentilmente

En ese momento el señor Ollivanders se fue a unos libreros que tenían cajas en perfecto desorden, saco una y se la dio a Yu y cuando abrió la caja y se trataba de una varita café con detalles tallados en el mango.

"¿que se supone que haga con esto?"-pregunto el niño confundido

"agitala"-le pidió el señor Ollivanders

El niño de ojos verdes hizo lo que le dijo y la varita salió disparada y termino clavándose muy cerca del cuello de Madoka mientras ella trago saliva asustada.

"no, esa no es"-dijo yéndose a buscar otra

"¡lo siento mucho! ¿estas bien?"-le pregunto el niño de cabellos anaranjados a la amiga que casi degollá

"s-si"-tartamudeo algo asustada mientras Bri intentaba sacar la varita del muro

"¿porque esa varita no me funciono?"-pregunto Yu confundido

"tu no escoges la varita"-dijo Yuki-"la varita escoge al mago"-

"¿que quiere decir eso?"-pregunto Kenta sin entender

"las varitas son muy diferentes al igual que la energía mágica de cada mago, en mi caso; una varita con un núcleo de pelo de veela es muy temperamental y no es nada fácil de controlar pero aun asi me escogió y después de un tiempo la pude dominar"-

"¿y como sabes que te escoge"-pregunto Yu

"solo lo sabes, yo lo supe cuando mi varita me dejo realizar un encantamiento después de no hacer nada por un buen rato"-contesto el chico de cabellos castaños-"y la de Madoka fue solo después de tocarla"-

En ese momento el señor Ollivanders volvió con otra varita.

Yu la tomo y ni siquiera la agito pero en ese momento su varita disparo chispas naranjas y amarillas que a pesar de que le dieran calor no dejaba de mirarlas, se sentía extraño, como si esas luces salieran de él mismo.

"esta es..."-suspiro el niño cuando ese brillo desapareció

"efectivamente"-dijo el hombre alegremente-"11 centímetros de caoba y con pelos de unicornio en el núcleo, no es tan flexible pero es muy útil para encantamientos"-explico mientras Yu veía su varita con asombro-"ahora sigues tu, jovencito"-

El se dirigió a un estante que estaba arriba del librero y saco una caja que contenía una barita de color negro sin ningún detalle tallado. Un minuto después se la dio a Kenta y este la agito sin imaginar que pasaría después.

"¿porque no pasa nada?"-pregunto algo confundido

Antes de que alguien le pudiera contestar de repente esa varita comenzó a lanzar fuego desde la punta, el niño se asusto y la movió intentando hacer que parara pero en su lugar ese fuego se propago hacia donde estaban sus amigos.

"¡¿como se detiene?!"-pregunto asustado antes de dispararle fuego a sus amigos

"¡Aguamenti!"-grito el señor Ollivanders lanzando agua con su varita en dirección al niño

Ese fuego se desvaneció y Kenta soltó la varita sin dudarlo muy asustado.

"c-creo que esa no es..."-tartamudeo mirando la carita tirada en el suelo

"la verdad si es tu varita, esta hecha con madera de un árbol de cerezo y tiene fibras de corazón de dragón, es muy buena para hechizos de defensa"-dijo el señor Ollivanders confiado

"p-pero..."-

"si tienes confianza esta varita te va a respetar"-dijo el hombre mientras Kenta asentía lentamente

Después de salir de la tienda fueron a comprar las túnicas y los otros materiales de la lista de Hogwarts, ni Yu ni Kenta querían una mascota asi que decidieron que solo tendrían una lechuza para que les entregaran el correo; después de eso decidieron ir por los libros y se detuvieron en una tienda que decía "Flourish y Blotts".

Al entrar vieron que la tienda era mas grande por adentro de lo que era por fuera, tenia muchos libreros enormes llenos de libros de diferentes colores.

"los libros de los de primer año están por ahí"-dijo Yuki señalándoles un librero que ocupaba un pasillo

"nosotros iremos por nuestros libros, veámonos aquí en unos minutos"-les dijo la chica mientras se iba a otra dirección

Los dos asintieron y fueron a donde les indicaron.

* * *

><p>Un rato después los dos niños habían conseguido un libro de transformaciones, uno de defensa contra las artes oscuras, otro de encantamientos, uno de pociones y un libro de herbolaria. Mientras Yu estaba cargando esa pila de libros de pronto se cayo cuando choco con alguien.<p>

"eh perdone"-se disculpo el niño cuando volteo para arriba

En ese momento vio a un chico de estatura alta, piel morena, cabello plateado y largo y ojos de color ámbar, también tenia un uniforme de Hogwarts parecido al de sus amigos pero el suyo tenia detalles verdes donde el de Yuki y Madoka era azul ¿acaso este chico era de otra escuela?

El joven no le dijo nada pero se inclino, levanto los libros de Yu, se los dio y se fue sin decir nada.

"¿que le pasa a ese raro?"-pregunto mientras lo veía irse

"¡¿Yu donde estas?!"-escucho a Kenta llamarlo

El niño se fue corriendo directo a donde sus amigos lo llamaron y los encontró pero no estaba Madoka con ellos.

"¿donde esta Madoka?"-pregunto Yu confundido

"fue a conseguir algo, me dijo que pagara los libros"-respondió el chico de las gafas

"Yuki... ¿Por qué ese libro es peludo?"-pregunto Kenta mirando un libro blanco

"es de Madoka, es un libro de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas"-explico el chico de ojos azules-"esta vivo y muerde, asi que no se le acerquen"-advirtió

"este mundo si que es raro"-le susurro Yu a Kenta mientras este asentía-"oye por cierto hace un rato vi a un chico que traía un uniforme idéntico al de Hogwarts pero era verde en los lugares donde se supone que es azul"-

"ah, no es nada raro, es estudiante de Hogwarts pero es un Slytherin"-contesto el chico de cabellos castaños

"¿que es un Slytherin?"-preguntaron al mismo tiempo

"oh es cierto, olvide explicárselo a ambos"-dijo el chico riendo un poco-"en Hogwarts hay cuatro casas en las que prácticamente es tu hogar mientras estas ahí, son Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw"-

"oh tu y Madoka son Ravenclaw ¿cierto?"-pregunto Yu

"si, esa es la casa donde normalmente van los inteligentes"-dijo Yuki con algo de orgullo-"a Gryffindor usualmente van los valientes y dicen que los problemáticos, a Slytherin van los astutos y a veces dicen que los malvados y a Hufflepuff dicen que van los buenos amigos"-

"¿buenos amigos?"-pregunto Kenta

"los Hufflepuff son las personas mas leales que se hayan visto aunque muchos dicen que esa casa solo tiene perdedores"-dijo el chico algo pensativo

"¿porque?"-pregunto Yu

"la verdad no lo se, la casa de Ravenclaw tiene rivalidad con los Hufflepuff asi que no conozco ninguno"-dijo Yuki-"pero no creo eso que dicen, yo estoy en Ravenclaw y no soy un cretino sabiondo"-

Los dos niños rieron un poco por eso.

"yo siempre he dicho que la sabiduría se usa para ayudar a otros"-dijo con una sonrisa-"creo que es mejor pagar los libros ya"-

Después de pagar los libros y salir encontraron a la chica de cabellos castaños quien sonreía mientras sostenía un par de escobas.

"wow..."-suspiro Yu-"¡¿s-son para nosotros?!"-pregunto entusiasmado

"sip, tendrán clases de vuelo de todas formas asi que es mejor que tengan su propia escoba"-dijo la chica alegremente dándoles las escobas a los niños

"¿donde las conseguiste?"-pregunto Kenta mientras veía su nueva escoba

"las conseguí en el callejón Knockturn"-contesto con simpleza mientras parecía que a Yuki lo mordió una serpiente del susto

"¡¿Qué hiciste que?! ¡¿estas demente?!"-pregunto el chico a gritos

"descuida nadie me vio, también conseguí algunas cosas que necesito para pociones y para el cuidado de criaturas mágicas"-dijo la chica-"además Bri me estaba cuidando"-

"Madoka se supone que nunca iríamos ahí ¿Qué pasaría si te hubiera visto un purificador de la sangre?"-pregunto asustado-"además ahí hay arpías y magos oscuros"-

"en primera no se si soy sangre pura y tu tampoco, segundo las arpías no hechizan a las mujeres y tercero ¿Qué parte de que nadie me vio no entiendes?"-pregunto fastidiada

"oigan ¿de que nos perdimos?"-pregunto Yu confundido

"el callejón Knockturn es un lugar de mala fama que vende todo tipo de cosas relacionadas con artes oscuras además de que ahí siempre se reúnen magos oscuros y Purificadores de la sangre"-explico Yuki

"¿que son purificadores de la sangre?"-pregunto Kenta algo asustado por preguntar

"son personas cuyas creencias son que los magos no deberían mezclarse con los muggles y menos que un mago sea parte muggle porque lo consideran sangre sucia"-contesto Madoka

"pero eso no es justo, la gente no tiene la culpa de nacer asi"-dijo Yu algo indignado-"¿o si la tiene? la verdad no se como funciona eso"-

"ehhhhh no, no tienen la culpa pero los purificadores de sangre asesinan muchas personas que son parte muggle, no les importa si son niños o no"-dijo Yuki algo enojado

"¡pero eso es injusto!"-grito Kenta indignado

"últimamente ha habido muchos asesinatos realizados por ellos y la verdad no sabemos si temer porque no sabemos si somos sangre pura"-dijo Madoka

"¿como que no saben?"-pregunto el pequeño peli verde

"somos huérfanos"-respondió la chica-"el ministerio te deja saber tus apellidos si tus padres están muertos pero no te deja saber quienes eran tus padres"-

"oh... ¿y no se sienten tristes?"-pregunto el niño mientras ellos negaban con la cabeza

"no creo que deban hacerlo además yo no me siento triste, nunca se extraña a quien nunca se conoce"-respondió Yu con una sonrisa

Después de eso decidieron regresar al caldero chorreante y cuando entraron a la habitación encontraron al señor Twycross con una mujer que Kenta reconoció inmediatamente.

"¿Mama que haces aquí?"-pregunto el niño antes de ser envuelto en un abrazo por parte de esa mujer

"l-lo lamento mucho"-

**Eso es todo por ahora y recuerden cuidarse de los Creepers, bye bye**


	4. Un juego y una partida

****_Los personajes no me pertenecen, solo los OC's y el mundo de Harry Potter pertenece a la grandiosa escritora J.K. Rolling_****

Un juego y una partida 

Kenta estaba confundido por el repentino abrazo y por las palabras de su madre, como si fuera instinto el simplemente le regreso el abrazo, pero lo hizo algo temeroso mientras escuchaba como sus amigos y el señor Twycross se iban de la habitación.

"se que tienes muchas preguntas"-dijo la madre del niño separándose con algunas lagrimas en los ojos

"solo una"-contesto Kenta-"¿porque no querías aceptar que soy un mago?"-pregunto algo asustado

Ella solo suspiro y trago saliva.

"yo ya sabia que ibas a ser un mago porque yo... soy una squib"-dijo ella difícilmente

Kenta se vio confundido ante la confesión de su madre.

"¿que es un squib?"-pregunto algo confundido

"un squib es hijo de magos pero no tiene poderes mágicos, somos muy poco comunes y... soy la vergüenza de la familia"-contesto algo triste pero aun así sonriendo falsamente

"¿porque?"-

"la familia siempre tuvo una regla estricta sobre la sangre pura, todos siempre fueron hechiceros con poderes y sin un toque de sangre muggle"-explico ella-"mis padres se avergonzaron mucho de que yo fuera una squib y mi padre no me dejaba olvidarlo ningún solo día... después no podía ir a academia Beauxbatons como ellos deseaban asi que me enviaron a una escuela muggle para que me acoplara y mis padres se enojaron mucho porque fue mi culpa que tuviéramos que vivir en el mundo muggle"-

"entonces... mis abuelos te odiaban"-susurro el pequeño peli verde

"francamente si, cuando tuve la oportunidad de estudiar lejos yo...me fui de casa, conocí a tu padre y te tuvimos a ti"-dijo ella soltando una lagrima-"demostrabas habilidades mágicas desde que naciste y él se fue porque estaba asustado... y-yo tenia miedo de enfrentarme a todo lo que me obligaron a abandonar desde pequeña, tenia miedo de involucrarme con la magia, de que te trataran mal porque no eres sangre pura... tenia miedo de todo... perdoname"-suplico mientras las lagrimas empezaban a llenar sus ojos

El niño de ojos cafes se sorprendió mucho por esa repentina revelación pero lo que hizo fue lanzarse a los brazos de su madre y llorar un poco como ella.

"esta bien, no pasa nada"-dijo el niño

De repente se separaron y se miraron a los ojos, ella aun tenia lagrimas al igual que Kenta pero él ahora estaba sonriendo.

"¿n-no estas enojado?"-pregunto la mujer algo sorprendida

"¿porque lo estaría? eres mi Mama"-contesto Kenta borrando sus lagrimas-"no me importan tus equivocaciones... simplemente tenias miedo"-

Ella no lo pudo evitar y beso a su hijo en la nariz aunque este se separo rápidamente mientras comenzaba a reír a carcajadas.

"_Escuche una risa, creo que todo esta bien"-_

_"callate Yu"-_

_"pero solo quiero saber si todo esta bien"-_

_"si sigues haciendo ruido los vas a molestar"-_

_"es de mala educación interrumpir de esa forma, mejor deja de hablar"-_

_"mira quien lo dice, para ser la persona que me adopto pareces ser mala influencia para mi"-_

Entonces Kenta abrió la puerta para ver a Madoka, Yu, Yuki y al señor Twycross apoyados para poder oírlo todo. pero rápidamente entraron fingiendo que no oyeron nada.

"ejem... creo que ya todo esta arreglado entre ustedes dos ¿verdad?"-pregunto a lo que ellos asintieron-"entonces deberían irse para llegar a tiempo al juego"-

"¿cual juego?"-preguntaron Yu y Kenta al mismo tiempo

"hoy en la noche es la final del campeonato mundial de Quidditch"-contesto Madoka con una sonrisa-"íbamos a decírselos antes pero lo olvidamos"-

"¿que es Quidditch?"-pregunto Kenta confundido

"lo sabrán cuando lleguemos allá"-contesto el chico de ojos azules-"el señor Twycross tiene mucho que hacer y no nos acompañará, los cuidaremos nosotros"-

A pesar de que Kenta y Yu estuvieran confundidos decidieron no preguntar puesto que sabían que tenían mucho por aprender de este mundo.

"pero antes de que se vayan quiero dejar en claro una cosa"-empezó el señor Twycross con una mirada seria-"¡nada de quedarse en ninguna de las fiestas después del partido! ¡¿entendido?!"-concluyo dándoles una mirada realmente estricta a los 4 menores

Ellos se petrificaron del miedo y asintieron repetidas veces.

"¿Porque? ¿Qué pasa en esas fiestas?"-pregunto la madre de Kenta algo preocupada

"porque todos ahí siempre están bebiendo, cantando y bailando y se convierten en presa perfecta para los purificadores de la sangre"-respondió el hombre de ojos color rojos

"¿t-todavía hay purificadores de la sangre?"-pregunto ella atónita

"si pero no se preocupe, siempre y cuando no se queden a las fiestas y tengan precaución todo estará bien"-contesto el hombre de ojos rojos

Los cuatro se despidieron de los dos adultos y se fueron al callejón diagon otra vez, se podía ver un poco vacío a excepción de algunas personas que iban pasando por ahí.

"Kenta, Yu"-los llamo Madoka

Ellos dos se acercaron a la chica y vieron como esta les dio sus escobas.

"¿q-quieres que nosotros volemos solos?"-pregunto Yu mientras trago saliva

"si, descuiden es fácil"-contesto la castaña

Ellos asintieron y tomaron las escobas mientras veían como Yuki y Madoka tomaban sus escobas también.

"lo primero que tienen que hacer es subirse a sus escobas y apuntarla en dirección hacia arriba"-explico Yuki mientras hacia exactamente lo que decía

Kenta y Yu se subieron a sus escobas, se sujetaron con las dos manos y apuntaron hacia arriba.

"después salten suavemente y sujétense porque en ese momento estarán en el cielo"-dijo Madoka antes de elevarse usando su escoba

Tanto el niño de cabellos anaranjados como el peliverde dijeron lo que hizo la chica pero con la excepción de que saltaron un poco fuerte.

En el momento en que Yu se dio cuenta estaba subiendo con su escoba a gran velocidad, después opto por poner presión en sus manos para detenerla cerrando los ojos fuertemente. Los abrió lentamente y se miro a si mismo en el cielo ¡estaba sobre las nubes!, volteo a la izquierda y se encontró con Kenta quien estaba algo asustado pero al mismo tiempo asombrado.

"jeje ¡lo hicimos Kenchi!"-grito Yu alegremente subiendo sus brazos como señal de victoria

"s-si... no puedo creerlo"-tartamudeo el niño de cabellos verdes-"¡esto es increíble!"-

Mientras ellos cantaban victoria de repente sintieron como sus escobas comenzaban a sacudirse.

"¡Yu! ¡Kenta!"-escucharon una voz masculina llamándolos-"¡chicos subieron muy alto!"-

Ellos querían responder pero estaban ocupados tratando de no caerse de sus escobas.

"¡whoaaa! ¡AH! ¡¿QUE ESTA PASANDO?!"-pregunto Yu mientras intentaba conservar el equilibrio

"¡AH! ¡n-no lo se!"-grito Kenta tan asustado como su amigo-"¡AYUDA!"-

"¡sus escobas no están diseñadas para tanta velocidad y menos para tanta altura!"-grito Madoka mientras se acercaba a ellos-"¡son escobas para niños!"-

"¡con esa altura sus escobas no soportaran la presión y entonces..."-

Yuki no pudo terminar la oración porque de repente veía como sus amiguitos y las escobas estaban cayendo directo hacia el suelo.

"caerán..."-susurro antes de ir en dirección a ellos

Madoka también intentaba alcanzarlos pero era inútil... la velocidad con la que los dos niños caían era demasiada, por mas que bajaba y estiraba su mano no podría alcanzarlos pero en ese momento se le ocurrió una idea.

"¡rápido! ¡los dos saquen sus varitas!"-grito la chica de ojos azules aun volando

"¡¿para que?!"-preguntaron los dos al mismo tiempo

"¡SOLO AGANLO MALDITA SEA!"-grito Madoka haciendo que ellos obedecieran rápidamente

"¡¿Qué planeas Madoka?!"-pregunto Yuki confundido mientras aun intentaba alcanzarlos

"¡cierra la boca Yuki!"-grito ella intentando concentrarse en lo que les indicaría a ambos-"¡ahora quiero que los dos apunten hacia el suelo y agiten sus varitas! ¡cuando lo hagan griten: Levicorpus!"-

"¡no puedo controlar mi varita!"-grito Kenta asustado

"¡entonces hazlo tu Yu!"-grito esta vez Yuki comprendiendo el plan de su amiga

Yu uso la fuerza que tenia y sujetando fuertemente su varita la agito.

"¡Levicorpus!"-grito fuertemente

Al hacerlo no paso nada entonces decidió intentarlo de nuevo pero esta vez lo hizo entrando en pánico.

"¡Levicorpus!"-grito de nuevo pero tenia el mismo resultado-"¡Levicorpus! ¡Levicorpus! ¡¿porque no pasa nada?!"-

"¡Yu! ¡tienes que relajarte!"-grito Madoka

El hizo lo que ella le dijo y respiro profundamente, a pesar de que estaba a pocos metros del suelo, agito su varita y cerro los ojos.

"¡LEVICORPUS!"-

Al abrirlos se dio cuenta de que una gran cantidad de aire lo estaba empujando hacia arriba justo antes de caer ¿pero que rayos?...

"Kenchi..."-suspiro al momento que volteo a su lado izquierdo

Kenta estaba sujetando fuertemente su varita mientras apuntaba al suelo y producía el hechizo que les salvo la vida a ambos.

Pocos segundos después el hechizo se desvaneció y los dos niños cayeron al suelo, sin dudarlo se levantaron, sacudieron sus ropas y tomaron sus escobas las cuales se encontraban tiradas en el piso.

"¡¿Se encuentran bien?!"-pregunto Madoka justo después de aterrizar

Tanto Yu como Kenta se sintieron algo incomodos cuando su amiga de cabellos castaños comenzó a revisarlos en busca de heridas pero aun así sonrieron.

"Kenta ¿Cómo hiciste eso? creí que no podías controlar tu varita"-pregunto Yuki sorprendido

"no... pero..."-ni siquiera el sabia como explicarlo-"pues simplemente no quería morir e intente hacer el hechizo"-

"de todas formas fue algo genial Kenchi"-dijo Yu con una sonrisa

"¿Kenchi?"-pregunto el peli verde confundido

"ese será tu apodo"-dijo Yu con simpleza

Kenta iba a protestar pero fue interrumpido por Madoka.

"chicos lamentamos no poder ayudarlos"-dijo la chica de ojos azules con algo de tristeza en los ojos-"el señor Twycross nos confisco las varitas hasta mañana que nos vayamos"-

"¿m-mañana?"-pregunto Yu sorprendido

"e-eso quiere decir..."-

"así es"-contesto la chica

"mañana es cuando iremos a Hogwarts"-concluyo el chico

"p-pero.."-tartamudearon pero los interrumpieron

"estarán bien, es un lugar fantástico y recuerden que nos tienen a nosotros para ayudarlos"-dijo Madoka con una sonrisa sincera

"a menos que queden en una casa enemiga"-dijo Yuki en modo de broma-"si es así dejaremos de ser sus amigos"-

"¡¿QUE?!"-preguntaron los dos niños

"es broma"-dijo el chico de las gafas riéndose

"fiuu"-suspiro Yu-"Yuki no te queda ser un bromista, mejor sigue siendo el responsable y maduro mata diversión que queremos"-

"¡oye!"-grito el chico ofendido

En ese momento todos se rieron pero dejaron de reírse cuando se dieron cuenta de que ya se estaba poniendo el sol.

"será mejor llegar ahora y para prevenir mas accidentes..."-Madoka tomo las dos escobas de los niños y las puso en su bolsa donde a pesar de ser pequeña cabían como si nada-"Kenta ven conmigo, Yu sube a la escoba de Yuki"-

Ellos siguieron las ordenes de la chica y se fueron, fue un viaje un poco largo pero después de un buen rato se podía distinguir un enorme estadio lleno de luces, banderas de muchos colores y claro lleno de muchísimas personas.

"wow..."-se maravillo el niño de cabellos anaranjados

Una vez que entraron fueron a una especie de escalera muy alta y al llegar a sus asientos notaron que estaban totalmente lejos del suelo.

Sin mas unas personas montadas en escobas salieron al escenario y se posicionaron en lados opuestos de las canchas.

"oye Madoka"-Kenta llamo a la chica-"¿Como exactamente se juega esto?"-

Ella volteo a verlo y hablo lo suficientemente fuerte para que el niño escuchara puesto que en el estadio había mucho ruido.

"en el juego hay tres tipos de pelotas distintas, son una Quaffle, dos Bludgers y una Snitch dorada"-explico Madoka de manera tranquila-"y en las posiciones están el guardián que se asegura de que el equipo contrario no introduzca la Quaffle en los aros, los golpeadores que se encargan de repeler las Bludgers y proteger a su equipo de ellas, los cazadores se encargan de meter la Quaffle en los aros y en especial el buscador tiene que atrapar la Snitch dorada"-

"pareces saber mucho"-dijo Yu algo impresionado-"apuesto a que tienen equipo de Quidditch en Hogwarts"-

"si y yo... admiro el juego y soy fanática pero juego horrible en posición de guardián"-respondió la chica de cabellos castaños-"lo bueno es que la casa de Ravenclaw tiene el mejor guardián de todos y no es necesario que juegue"-

"wow ¡entonces Yuki juega como guardián! ¿no?"-pregunto el niño de ojos verdes emocionado

"soy buscador"-respondió el chico de anteojos como si intentara no sentirse ofendido-"ella habla de Aleksei"-

"Madoka ¿tienes novio?"-pregunto Kenta algo confundido

"¡n-no! no es mi novio"-contesto Madoka comenzándose a sonrojar-"el es muy serio con sus estudios y no se permite salir con nadie"-explico aun sonrojada-"además creo que le gusta otra"-

Yu solo la miro y sonrió.

"no te sientas mal Madoka"-dijo el niño-"eres muy bonita"-

"gracias Yu"-contesto ella

"cuando yo crezca seré tu novio"-dijo el niño de cabellos anaranjados para animarla

"aww eso es muy adorable pero... Yu eres técnicamente mi hermano ahora"-dijo Madoka riéndose un poco

"si no es de sangre no cuenta"-dijo Kenta-"Yu puede ser tu novio"-

"y lo voy a ser"-concluyo el niño

Madoka y Yuki abrieron fuertemente los ojos, al parecer hablaban enserio.

* * *

><p>El juego de Quidditch duro como 6 seis horas hasta que un miembro del equipo de Irlanda logro atrapar la Snitch dorada y a pesar de que ya era hora de irse... había surgido algo de imprevisto.<p>

"¡¿Donde los viste por ultima vez?!"-pregunto Madoka a su amigo

"¡fueron a orinar a un árbol y no volvieron!"-se explico Yuki por miedo a que su casi hermana lo golpeara

"eso es asqueroso ¡¿estas consiente de que hay baños aquí?!"-pregunto con preocupación y enojo-"¡¿Por qué los mandaste a un árbol?!"-

"¡no quería que fueran a una tienda donde hubiera una fiesta y fueran arrastrados"-explico el chico de anteojos

"lo que faltaba, hay muchas personas festejando aquí"-dijo Madoka-"podrían estar en cualquier lado

"calmate, seguro los encontraremos"-intento tranquilizarla el chico-"ahora solo pensemos ¿Dónde terminarían dos niños de 11 años sin supervisión en la fiesta de un partido de Quidditch?"-

Después de pensar por 45 segundos a los dos castaños se les hizo cara de espanto y se miraron fijamente.

"¡LOS IRLANDESES!"-gritaron antes de salir corriendo

~40 Minutos después~

"muy graciosos"-dijo Yuki mientras volaba en su escoba con Yu atrás de el

"no fue nuestra culpa, un chico pelirrojo de cabello puntiagudo nos invito a festejar con sus amigos"-respondió Yu algo arrepentido-"al menos tu te divertiste e hiciste un amigo"-

"Yu ese tipo no se volvió mi amigo, me golpeo y estaba ebrio"-dijo el oji azul enojado-"y me habría lanzado el encantamiento Desmaius si no le hubieran dado nauseas... por cierto me debes unos zapatos"-

Mientras los dos chicos estaban volando en la escoba, Madoka estaba volando con Kenta en la suya.

"Kenta tienes que tener mas cuidado, nos dimos cuenta de que no eres sangre pura"-dijo Madoka-"pudieron haberte matado si te hubieras perdido"-

"... lo se"-respondió el niño-"perdona por seguirle el juego a Yu, es que me daba mucha curiosidad ver mas magos, además tu te divertiste"-dijo formando una sonrisa en sus labios

"¿Crees que buscarte a ti y a Yu es divertido?"-pregunto ella confundida

"no, hablo de cuando estábamos a punto de irnos de la fiesta, te pusiste a bailar y cantar con el chico que nos invito a mi y a Yu a la fiesta"-dijo el peli verde

"solo me deje llevar por la canción, ni siquiera conozco a ese chico"-respondió Madoka ruborizándose ligeramente-"además me rogaste ir con el y me amenazaste con irte a otro lado"-

"lo hice por tu bien, si el tonto al que no le gustas no te hace caso necesitas conocer a otros chicos"-dijo Kenta sonriente-"te hice un favor"-

"y el resultado de tu favor fue después encontrar a Yu tratando de quitarse de encima a un ebrio desmayado y a Yuki con un golpe en la cara y vomito en los zapatos"-dijo Madoka sarcástica

"ok esa no la había visto venir"-respondió el peli verde

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente los 4 se levantaron temprano y después de empacar se fueron todos a la estación de trenes. Al llegar Kenta y Yu estaban algo confundidos porque sus boletos decían plataforma 9 34 pero después de que Yuki les explico que debían de atravesar el muro de las plataformas 9 y 10 llegaron sin problemas.

El tren era enorme, se llamaba 'Expreso Hogwarts'. Una vez que se subieron se tuvieron que separar en los vagones de primer y tercer año. los dos niños estaban nerviosos y temblando pero cuando subieron al tren se sintieron algo emocionados.

Una vez que el tren marcho fue el comienzo de lo que se llamaría... Una aventura.


	5. En el tren

****_Los personajes no me pertenecen, solo los OC's y el mundo de Harry Potter pertenece a la grandiosa escritora J.K. Rolling_****

En el tren

Estando en el tren, Yu y Kenta trataban de encontrar un asiento pero no encontraban ninguno libre y sinceramente les daba miedo sentarse con otras personas, siguieron caminando hasta que encontraron unos asientos vacíos cerca del vagón de los de segundo grado, pusieron sus maletas bajo los asientos y se sentaron uno junto al otro.

"¿Como cuanto tiempo dura el viaje?"-pregunto Kenta a su amigo

"el señor Twycross me dijo que durara toda la tarde"-respondió Yu

Kenta solo suspiro y miro sus pies.

"será un largo viaje"-dijo el niño-"ojala nos hubiéramos podido sentar con Madoka y Yuki"-

Yu capto rápido lo que su amigo sentía.

"vamos Kenchi no podemos quedarnos con ellos todos los días"-dijo Yu riendo un poco optimista-"necesitamos hacer amigos"-

"am... y-yo no soy bueno haciendo amigos"-murmuro Kenta algo nervioso

"tampoco yo"-confeso el oji esmeralda encogiéndose de hombros

"¿De verdad?"-pregunto Kenta algo sorprendido

"si, en realidad nunca antes tuve un amigo"-dijo el niño-"en todos los orfanatos donde he estado siempre me trataban mal o me tenían miedo, nadie nunca se me acercaba sino era para molestarme"-

"pero entonces ¿Por qué actúas tan alegre?"-pregunto el peli verde confundido

Yu se llevo la mano a su barbilla como si se pusiera a pensar.

"supongo que asi soy"-dijo soltando una leve risa

Kenta estaba sorprendido una vez mas por como Yu veía las cosas y también pensó ¿Madoka y Yuki habrán pasado por cosas parecidas a las que paso Yu? o tal vez habrían pasado por cosas peores, ¿porque ellos seguían tan felices a pesar de eso? Kenta nunca había tenido amigos porque siempre lo llamaban anormal o monstruo, al poco tiempo después de todo eso se volvió muy cerrado con todos, nunca nadie había intentado ser su amigo o hablar con el pero lo único malo que le hacían era decirle cosas feas, en realidad solo le ponían sobrenombres, nunca nadie lo había maltratado, sentía que tenia mucho que aprender de Yu y sus otros... amigos.

De repente antes de que Kenta pudiera hablar vieron como la puerta se abrió y salieron lanzados dos chicos, uno con cabello blanco y una franja roja y otro con cabello verde oscuro, no pudieron ver los colores de sus ojos o sus caras puesto que estos se les lanzaron encima.

"¡Dijiste que estaba aquí!"-grito el de cabellos verdes mientras intentaba levantarse

"¡Vino volando para acá!"-grito el otro chico

Tanto Kenta como Yu intentaban quitarse a estos chicos de encima pero eran intentos inútiles. No fue hasta que uno de ellos encontró con la mirada a una especie de lagarto verde aqua sobre la cabeza de Kenta.

"¡te tengo!"-grito el chico de cabello rojo y blanco tomando con la mano al pequeño ¿dragón?

En ese momento los dos chicos sonrieron triunfantes por atrapar a esa pequeña criatura pero después de unos segundos notaron las caras confundidas de los dos niños frente a ellos.

"jeje perdonen, solo vine a buscar a mi amigo"-se disculpo el chico de ojos ámbar-"mucho gusto, mi nombre es Ryuto y el pierde mascotas junto a mi se llama Kakeru"-

Justo después de presentarse se sentaron frente a ellos, Kenta estaba un poco confundido de que acababa de pasar mientras Yu tenia otra opinión.

"¡hola!"-saludo el pequeño de ojos esmeralda-"mi nombre es Yu y el es Kenchi"-dijo señalando a su amigo

"soy Kenta"-dijo el peli verde menor

"jaja si es cierto"-dijo Yu riendo un poco

"¿Es su primer año?"-pregunto Kakeru con curiosidad

"eh si"-contesto Kenta algo inseguro

"genial pues déjennos decirles que este será el mejor lugar donde puedan estar"-dijo el peli verde mayor, Kenta iba a responder pero fue interrumpido

"oigan ¡¿en que casa están ustedes?!"-pregunto Yu algo emocionado

"yo soy un Gryffindor"-dijo Kakeru orgulloso

"la casa de los valientes"-dijo Kenta algo asombrado-"¿y de que casa es Ryuto?"-pregunto haciendo que el chico dejara de hablar con su pequeño dragón y pusiera su atención al niño

"yo soy un Hufflepuff"-dijo como si nada

"¿la casa de los perdedores?"-pregunto el pequeño peli naranja sin saber de verdad que fue lo que dijo-"p-perdón... ¡y-yo no quería!"-

"descuida estoy acostumbrado"-dijo con un suspiro mientras seguía acariciando las alas de su reptil

"aun asi lo siento, pero no entiendo porque dicen que los Hufflepuff son perdedores"-dijo Yu-"¿Podrías explicármelo?"-

"es porque nuestra fundadora admitía a todo tipo de magos porque veía potencial en ellos pero considerando que Gryffindor se quedaba con los magos valientes, Slytherin con los mas astutos y ambiciosos y Ravenclaw con los mas inteligentes... todos decían que Hufflepuff se quedaba con los inútiles, y todos creen que es cierto porque no hemos tenido logros especiales nunca, pero este año será diferente ¡cuando gane la competencia de los tres magos hare que se den cuenta de que los Hufflepuff somos ganadores!"-

"sigue soñando, todos saben que quien gane la copa seremos yo o mi hermano mayor"-dijo Kakeru con orgullo

"si un Slytherin ganara la copa será mi hermano"-contradijo Ryuto-"¡el es mucho mejor que Kyoya!"-

En ese momento ambos mejores amigos comenzaron a discutir sobre cual de los hermanos mayores era el mejor y sus razones, parecían haberse olvidado de todo mientras peleaban pero una cosa era segura... Kenta y Yu salieron de la conversación.

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto en el vagón de los de tercer grado se encontraban nuestros amigos de cabellos castaños y ojos azules, algo parecía no ir bien con Madoka, se veía como triste o preocupada y pensativa al mismo tiempo, Yuki no tardo mucho en darse cuenta asi que sin darse cuenta que Bri se fue volando y Anubis se fue a perseguir algo.<p>

"oye ¿Qué tienes?"-pregunto el chico de anteojos haciendo que la chica reaccionara

"nada"-respondió desganada

"lamento decirte que no engañas a nadie, vamos puedes decirme lo que sea"-aseguro Yuki

Madoka no respondió.

"no puede ser algo tan malo, ¿Estas preocupada por Yu y Kenta?"-pregunto esperanzado de acertar

Ella solo negó con la cabeza.

"¿Tiene que ver con Aleksei?"-

Madoka volvió a negar con la cabeza esta vez mirando a sus pies.

"lo que te pase no puede ser tan malo como para no decírmelo"-dijo el castaño con una sonrisa sincera-"hemos pasado por maltrato, burlas y amenazas juntos, yo digo que puedes sobrevivir lo que sea"-

Ella solo suspiro, sabia que no le dejaría de insistir hasta que hablara.

"Yuki... c-cuando yo estaba en el callejón Knockturn hace dos días..."-tomo un respiro antes de continuar-"yo... tal vez escuche a unas personas hablar sobre un hechizo"-

El chico se vio extrañado, no entendía porque tanto alboroto.

"¿Que clase de hechizo?"-pregunto algo confundido

"uno de esos hombres alguna vez fue un sospechoso de algún crimen y... cuando lo interrogaron usaron el hechizo Legeremens contra el y..."-

"ese hechizo sirve para penetrar la mente de un mago, en ocasiones hasta controlarla pero aun asi vez sus recuerdos mas profundos"-dijo Yuki mirando al suelo

"si... e-el dijo que durante el hechizo logro ver recuerdos que el ni sabia que tenia, dijo que también vio el dia de su nacimiento"- dijo la chica castaña

"no me cabe duda de que podría hacerlo"-dijo Yuki-"ese hechizo es muy poderoso"-

"¿p-podrias usar ese hechizo conmigo?"-pregunto algo temerosa

"¿Que?"-pregunto realmente sorprendido mientras ella apartaba la mirada-"¿Porque quieres que lo use contra ti?"-

"porque... necesito saber sobre mis verdaderos padres, ya casi son quince años, estuve en el orfanato desde que tenia uno o dos días de nacimiento"-explico Madoka-"no puedo resistir tanta angustia"-

"Madoka se como te sientes pero..."-

"no, no lo sabes porque te quedaste huérfano a los cuatro años, tu si sabias de tu familia"-lo interrumpió Madoka

"disculpame pero de equivocas, yo no tengo ni la mas mínima idea de como son mis padres, mi abuelo solo me comento que eran tan jóvenes que no querían aceptar un bebe"-dijo el oji azul a su amiga-"yo también fui rechazado solo por nacer asi que si te entiendo"-

"no entiendes porque al menos tu tenias familia, yo nunca tuve a nadie"-dijo la chica de ojos turquesas

"¿Y yo que soy?"-pregunto Yuki algo asombrado y ofendido a la vez-"eres lo mas cercano a una hermana que tengo"-

"si pero nos conocimos a los siete años, imaginate como me sentía en esos momentos"-dijo Madoka algo triste-"no se si mis padres me rechazaron, si me dejaron en el orfanato porque querían un varón, no se si murieron o si me querían pero no me podían cuidar, ¿entiendes? no se absolutamente nada, ninguno de los que se encargaban del orfanato me dijo nada excepto por esa maestra cruel que me dijo que me encontraron en la basura"-

Yuki ahora si no sabia que responder, el no sabia del todo como se sentía su casi hermana pero aun asi se negaba a usar ese hechizo contra ella, además de que decían que era doloroso quizás fuera mas doloroso descubrir la verdad, no quería someterla a ese tipo de tortura.

"lo siento pero no"-respondió con algo de dificultad-"y por favor no me insistas que es por tu propio bien"-

Ella solo suspiro y miro por la ventana.

"sabia que no podía hablar de esto ni siquiera contigo"-susurro la chica lo suficientemente alto para que Yuki la oyera

"_perdoname pero... hay veces que es mejor vivir con la duda a que la verdad te haga sentir culpable"-_pensó el castaño

"creo que eres la única con la que puedo hablar Bri... ¿Bri?"-pregunto Madoka comenzando a voltear a todos lados

En ese momento Yuki también se dio cuenta de que Anubis no estaba.

"¿Anubis? ¿Dónde estas amigo?"-pregunto Yuki comenzando a silbar para llamar a su perro-"¿Donde...

Después de ese se comenzaron a escuchar ladridos fuertes y maullidos demasiado agudos.

Justo al segundo de haberlo escuchado se apresuraron yendo en dirección a los sonidos y lo que encontraron fue a Anubis en su tamaño normal ladrándole a un gato y a un chico, Yuki no lo dudo y se puso de rodillas poniendo sus brazos alrededor de su perro y jalarlo del collar para que no atacara a ese chico y al gato.

"Anubis calmate"-gruñó entre dientes-"oye tu no eres asi ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?"-pregunto intentando sostenerlo aun mas fuerte

"¡Encogio!"-grito Madoka agitando su varita

Después de decir el hechizo, Anubis volvió a ser pequeño y por el peso Yuki cayo de cara al suelo, todo parecía estar bien al menos hasta que el chico de piel morena y cabellos verdes, el sabia quien era, su nombre era Johannes.

"oye cuatro ojos mejor aprende a controlar a esa bestia"-grito enojado mientras cargaba a su gato

"discúlpeme, no se que fue lo que paso o quien le devolvió a Anubis su tamaño original pero le voy a pedir que no le llame bestia a mi amigo"-pidió algo molesto mientras se levantaba

"y a mi un chico perro no me dirá que hacer"-respondió Johannes con burla

"señor Johannes mi nombre no es cuatro ojos o chico perro, mi nombre es Yuki y le pido que deje de ser asi de grosero"-respondió el castaño intentando contener el enojo

"tienes nombre de niña y modales como los de una señorita, por cada segundo que paso contigo me da mas risa"-

Eso trajo ciertos recuerdos a la cabeza de Yuki asi que simplemente bajo la mirada y simplemente volvió a su asiento, no le importaba que muchos lo estuvieran mirando.

En ese momento Madoka se enojo y le susurro algo a su colibrí, de un segundo a otro Johannes estaba siendo picoteado en distintas partes del cuerpo por esa pequeña ave.

"_este será un largo viaje... ojala el ciclo escolar no sea tan largo"-_pensó la chica para sus adentros


	6. Hogwarts

**_Los personajes no me pertenecen, solo los OC's y el mundo de Harry Potter pertenece a la grandiosa escritora J.K. Rolling_**

_Hogwarts _

Una vez que Yu y Kenta entraron a ese magníficamente enorme castillo se impresionaron mucho, era el lugar mas... diferente que habían visto alguna vez en la vida, estaba decorado tal como un castillo de la era medieval pero la única diferencia eran las pinturas colgadas en todas partes... por obvias razones.

"Yu... ¿e-ese cuadro me acaba de saludar?"-pregunto Kenta al igual de petrificado que su amigo

"s-si"-respondió Yu

Antes de poder hablar de eso, un hombre de ojos azules y cabellos blancos hasta el cuello; se paro frente a todos los de primer año.

"bienvenidos jóvenes, mi nombre es Meliok Fratiche, maestro de Herbolaria y les doy la bienvenida al colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería, les advierto que esta no es solo su escuela sino que es su hogar hasta que se gradúen y la casa donde queden será su familia, ¿preguntas?"-al terminar de hablar hizo una pausa por si alguien hablaba pero nadie se atrevió-"todos los de primer año síganme"-

* * *

><p>"dime la verdad"-pidió el chico de las gafas<p>

"¿cual verdad?"-

"¿no crees que es hora de decirme porque puedes ver a los Aethonan?"-

"te lo he dicho desde el primer año"-respondió la chica-"no lo se"-

"si los puedes ver significa que viste morir a alguien, Madoka no te hace bien guardártelo"-

"pues no se a quien he visto morir"-respondió ella-"y mejor callate y sonríe porque Kenta y Yu necesitan confianza para la elección de las casas"-

"esta bien pero esto no ha terminado"-

"como digas"-

* * *

><p>Ellos los siguieron directo a un gran salón que tenia 4 largas mesas decoradas con una bandera diferente cada una donde se encontraban una muy grande cantidad de lo que parecían ser estudiantes, al pensar que estaban divididos por las casas, buscaron a Madoka y a Yuki con la mirada en la mesa de Ravenclaw y con algo de trabajo los encontraron dedicándoles sonrisas de confianza, no sabían si les permitirían salir de la fila así que se quedaron ahí esperando indicaciones hasta que vieron que alguien se paraba en un podio justo en frente.<p>

Era una mujer alta que usaba un vestido color vino. Tenia ojos azules cristalinos, su cabello era largo y negro con algunos mechones verdes y amarillos, pero estaba envuelto en una trenza que colgaba hasta la punta de sus pies y en su cabeza tenia una especie de peineta con esmeraldas que acompañaban a la perfección a esos mechones de color singular, su piel era rosácea y tenia una que otra arruga por ahí, parecía tener mas de 40 años.

"Bienvenidos"-saludo con una voz llena de autoridad-"espero que todos hayan tenido un feliz verano y estén motivados para este nuevo año... a todos los nuevos estudiantes me complace darles la bienvenida al colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería, Yo soy la directora Elinor Lockhart y espero que su estadía aquí sea inolvidable; ahora tengo importantes noticias pero tendrán que esperar después de la selección de las casas.

Al terminar de hablar se retiro y tomo asiento junto con otros profesores y... un perro. Después de eso un hombre alto de cabellos rojos se paro en el podio y saco una lista.

"Enzo García"-pronuncio atentamente mientras sujetaba una especie de sombrero viejo

El mencionado camino sonriendo hasta la silla y se sentó pacientemente esperando algo.

"¡Slytherin!"- se escucho un grito proveniente del sombrero

En ese momento los estudiantes de la mesa con banderas verdes y plateadas aplaudieron mientras su nuevo miembro corría a la mesa y se sentaba junto a una chica de cabello negro y corto.

Y así el hombre siguió llamando estudiantes, unos eran Gryffindor, otros Ravenclaw, algunos Hufflepuff y pocos Slytherin, Kenta y Yu estaban atentos hasta que...

"¡Yu Tendo!"-

El niño se paralizo por unos dos segundos al ver que unas cuantas miradas, incluyendo a sus amigos se posaban en el. Trago saliva y camino lentamente hasta sentarse en la silla donde el hombre pelirrojo le puso el sombrero.

"mmm... si...creo que... si... ¡Hufflepuff!"-

Al gritar eso, Yu vio como los alumnos pertenecientes a la mesa de los Hufflepuff se levantaron y aplaudieron mientras el caminaba hasta allá. Después de sentarse se encontró con un chico grande de cabello purpura que le sonrío.

"hola amiguito, mi nombre es Benkei y yo soy el prefecto de la casa de los Hufflepuff"-se presento sacudiendo su mano con la de el oji esmeralda

"mucho gusto"-saludo alegremente

Mientras Yu se acoplaba con los demás Hufflepuff, Kenta espero pacientemente hasta que lo llamaran, paso mucho rato y solo quedaban el y una niña morena de ojos cafés y cabellos castaños, pero al parecer después de que ella fue llamada el fue el ultimo.

"¡Gryffindor!"-grito el sombrero mientras a esa pequeña se le iluminaba la cara de alegría

Al bajar ella se cruzo con el peli verde y susurro 'buena suerte' mientras este agradeció con la mirada, a su momento se acerco al hombre y se sentó pacientemente en la silla.

"interesante... eres valiente muy dentro de ti y persistente... ¿Qué es esto?...nunca habias tenido amigos hasta ahora... pero aun asi tu... si..."-

Kenta estaba totalmente nervioso ¿Qué tal si no queda en ninguna casa?... bueno eso es imposible ¿no?

"¡Hufflepuff!"-

Parpadeo unas cuantas veces antes de volver a la realidad, sintió un alivio increíble mientras se dirigía con los demás Hufflepuff y se sentaba junto a su amigo.

Después de que Yu le presentara a unas personas llamadas Benkei, Zeo, Nowaguma y Demure; voltearon al frente al ver que la directora iba a hablar otra vez.

"Antes de empezar el banquete me complace informar que este año sucederá un evento importante que solo ocurre cada 500 años"-dijo con algo de entusiasmo-"Hogwarts será la cede del torneo de los tres magos... como dicta la tradición, dos escuelas se quedaran como nuestros huéspedes y un alumno de cada escuela será elegido por el cáliz de fuego para participar en tres desafíos que desafiaran todas sus habilidades, quiero advertir que los estudiantes que quieran participar no tendrán vuelta atrás, en la competencia anterior como sabemos... cuatro alumnos fueron asesinados, y ellos ni siquiera participaron"-

Al parar de hablar se podía sentir la tensión en el ambiente.

"De todas formas, démosle una cálida bienvenida a los valientes jóvenes de la academia para varones de Durmstrang y a los alumnos de Beauxbatons"-anuncio mientras las puertas se abrían

En ese momento aparecieron muchos jóvenes con uniformes rojos, todos se veian serios, incluso un pequeño de cabello violeta que acompañaba a dos jóvenes.

Una vez que ellos tomaron asientos se podía apreciar a unos chicos y chicas con uniformes de color azul cielo, la mayoría eran chicas, las cuales eran hermosas y dejaban a casi todos los chicos boquiabiertos, incluyendo a cierto chico que ellos conocían.

Después de la bienvenida y el banquete ellos fueron guiados hacia los dormitorios, batallaron mucho para dormir pero justo cuando lo lograron... paso algo inesperado.

"¿estas seguro de que ellos son los indicados para esto?"-

"callate Masamune, nos van a oir"-

"solo quiero asegurarme"-

"callate, metelos al saco"-

Al momento en que ambos abrieron los ojos, estaban dentro de un saco con las bocas vendadas.

**Eso es todo por hoy, ¿Qué les parecio? por cierto quiero aclarar que a pesar de que Beaxbatons es un colegio de mujeres en las películas, es un internado mixto en los libros, ok bye bye.**


End file.
